


【撒米】男主养成计划 Chapter 13

by miyako0913



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyako0913/pseuds/miyako0913





	【撒米】男主养成计划 Chapter 13

等这个月red发售了再更新下一章，所以你们知道我要写什么了。

 

**Chapter 13** **不速之客**

 

在《一生何求》拍摄结束到首映开始的这段时间里，米罗和撒加总算是获得了一个悠闲的假期可以好好休整，而10月末的万圣节前夜则成为了两人试验新菜谱的好理由。不过，当他们提着刚采购好的材料准备进门时，米罗却突然在门口停下了脚步，跟在他身后的撒加险些撞了上去。“怎么了？”

“嘘……”米罗警惕地回过头，然后指了指鞋柜，“有小偷！”

“什么？”撒加觉得有些不可思议，他安装的自动报警装置是最新的，陌生人能闯入的概率微乎其微。他顺着米罗所指的方向看去，只见鞋柜上多了一双男鞋，撒加松了口气，顿时有些哭笑不得。他把米罗推进厨房，放下手里的东西然后拉着他上楼，“走，我带你去看看那个‘小偷’。”

米罗不解地跟着他来到了二楼一直空置着的客卧门前。撒加轻手轻脚地推开门，对着米罗做了个别说话的手势，指了指屋内。一个和撒加相貌相仿的男人正躺在床上呼呼大睡，没打开的拉杆箱还躺在地上。撒加小心地关上门：“看见了吧，不是外人，是加隆。”

米罗这才如释重负：“怎么来都不通知一声？而且他怎么有家里的钥匙？”

“抱歉，是我忘记告诉你了。加隆难得有假期，而且觉得和爸妈住太无聊，所以经常到这里来，我就给他也配了钥匙。”撒加边说边下楼，“估计他要一直睡到晚上了，别管他，先去做饭吧。”

 

当加隆醒来的时候已经是晚上十点多了。他伸了个懒腰，整理完东西之后拉开房门。二楼走廊的灯亮着，他盘算着撒加应该已经回来了，而且还没睡，总之先去问他要点吃的，再借个iPad玩一会儿，然后继续补眠。加隆习惯性地没打招呼就推开了撒加的房门：“哥，家里有吃的么？还有你的iPad借我……呃……”

房间里略显刺激的画面把他剩下的半句话硬生生掐死在喉咙里。床头灯昏黄的灯光下，半靠在床上的撒加背对着他，两条明显属于男人的手臂环着他的脖子。听到他的声音后，撒加立刻回过头，露出了身边另一张略显熟悉的脸孔。不整的衣衫、相拥的姿势和微红的双唇暗示着刚才他们吻得多么如胶似漆，如果不是他的突然闯入，估计接下来就该宽衣解带上演限制级戏码了。

门口的两只眼睛和屋内的四只眼睛尴尬地对视在一起，让加隆人生中第一次认识到不敲门就进哥哥的房间是一件错误的事。

最终还是撒加第一个回过神来：“要夜宵和iPad是么，知道了，我一会儿给你送来。”

“哦……哦，好的，你们继续……”加隆赶紧关上门溜回自己房间，哀叹道完了完了要长针眼了。

没几分钟后，已经迅速恢复到正常状态的撒加敲门而入。“又躲相亲了？”他笑着坐到加隆身边，递过刚热好的咖喱面包，iPad随手扔在床上。

“明知故问……哇怎么这么烫！”加隆恶狠狠地咬了下去，结果被热乎乎的咖喱馅给烫到了。

撒加好笑地看着自己的弟弟：“吃那么凶干嘛，谁惹你了？”

加隆瞬间不淡定了：“装什么傻！知道我是为了躲爸妈才上你这儿来的结果一推门就看到你把人带回家，撒加你什么意思？能不能注意下环境影响？”

“这是我家，为什么要注意？”撒加无所谓地耸耸肩，“再说是你自己不敲门就进来的。”

“好好好算我刚才说的不对，那你能不能体谅一下？被爸妈逼得有家不敢回我已经很倒霉了好吗！”加隆郁闷地把剩下的面包全吞了下去。

撒加继续不放过开他玩笑的机会：“那你去相亲啊，这样就能大大方方回家了。”

加隆白了他一眼：“懒得理你。陪你的人去，别影响我打游戏。”然后抓过iPad自顾自地玩起了已经期待很久的B社新游戏ZB，顺手把撒加特意为之购买了新手礼包还花了众多资源培养的天蝎座战士踢出了阵容。

 

撒加和加隆从小就被邻居们视为兄弟间相互关心的典范——虽然两人的动机截然不同。撒加向来兄长意识过剩，喜欢瞎操心，而加隆出于报复也老爱管他的闲事，时间久了两人都养成了没事喜欢瞎掺和对方私生活的习惯。虽然刚才只粗略扫了一眼，但加隆立即确定那个人就是撒加的男朋友米罗。然而不管是男朋友也好女朋友也罢，都不能影响他对除了他哥以外所有娱乐圈人士的鄙夷。

作为豪华游轮的船员，加隆也是见过世面的人。真性情的他最看不起的就是虚伪的人，然而这套让他嗤之以鼻的待人处事准则几乎是娱乐圈通行的惯例，因此在撒加选择了从艺之后他们还闹过一段时间的冷战。虽然很快和好如初，但他的看法并没有因此改观。在听说撒加和同行交往了之后，虽然加隆嘴上说着与他无关，可当天晚上就熬夜把所有能在网上找到的关于米罗的资料和传言全部看了个遍，尤其是私生活方面。其中最让他在意的就是一个id为“红鹿”的人发布的一个扒皮贴，里面详尽地描述了米罗出道以来如何对卡妙死缠烂打，却在对方答应交往之后又爬上了影帝撒加的床，借此拿到了很多重要角色，人气扶摇直上，最后还无情地甩了前男友。加隆对这件事情的真实性深表怀疑，因为实在太过狗血，撒加又不是初涉情场的纯情少男，不至于瞎到这种地步。然而贴子中所描述的时间轴实在太符合，再加上他在船上曾经遇到过喝高了的女演员把他错当成他哥一个劲贴上来的事情，所以他还是认为就算没有贴子里写的那么夸张，米罗接近撒加也一定是有目的的。然而，在他把这些东西给他哥看的时候，对方只是一笑置之：“这是黑造谣的。卡妙一直在追求米罗，但是米罗从来都没有答应过。”对此，不明真相的加隆坚持认为他已经被爱情冲昏了头脑。

所以，当第二天撒加正式向他介绍米罗的时候，他只是不痛不痒地打了个招呼。米罗也不是什么脾气很好的人，在感觉到了加隆对自己的反感之后，很快也对他爱理不理。对于他们的互相看不顺眼，撒加虽然觉得不妥，但也实在想不出该怎么解决，要知道这两个人都个性十足，才不会乖乖听他的话。

 

万圣节前夜下午，撒加和米罗在厨房里准备晚饭，毕竟南瓜派和花式蛋糕之类的做起来相当费时。加隆则窝在客厅沙发上打游戏，时不时溜达到厨房偷吃两口。虽然和米罗依然无话可说，但好在有撒加在场，家里也不至于一直陷在针锋相对的沉默氛围中。准备工作结束后，忙碌了大半天的撒加去楼上泡澡，米罗也跟着上了楼，加隆则留在客厅里看球。不料没过几分钟，米罗便从楼梯上狂奔而下重新回到厨房，拿出几个苹果，不知道在干什么。加隆怀疑地站了起来：“喂，你不和撒加一起泡澡在这里干什么？”

米罗白了他一眼，从柜子里取出一瓶太妃糖浆：“做太妃糖苹果啊。我就猜到撒加肯定忘记了。他那么喜欢吃苹果，等会儿给他个惊喜。”说着自顾自地开始往苹果上面裹糖浆，不去管加隆对自己的目光洗礼。加隆看了一会儿米罗不熟练的动作，视线回到了电视机边，柜子上的折叠相框里，一家四口合照旁的衬纸换成了撒加和米罗的自拍。他一直不喜欢撒加那被视作招牌的所谓有着淡淡忧郁的优雅微笑，因为那明显是因为疲劳过度或者心理压力造成的假笑而已，他真正发自内心的笑容是不带一丝阴霾的，就像这两张照片上的那样。而自己有多久没有看到撒加这么轻松的样子了呢？加隆已经记不清了。看着米罗在厨房里忙着准备所谓惊喜的身影，他开始怀疑起自己是不是真的冤枉了他。

 

米罗的小心思果然取得了预期的效果，看到哥哥一脸幸福的样子，加隆对米罗的态度也温和了一些。不用工作的日子果然过得比较快，加隆的休假快要结束了。在回船之前，三个人一起开车去买生活用品。

“船上什么都有，还特意跑出来买干什么。”加隆慢悠悠地跟在他那爱操心的哥哥身后，戴着口罩的米罗在一旁推着购物车。

“你这次回来都没怎么出门，再不晒晒太阳我担心你发霉。再说，”蹲在货架前的撒加抬头看了他一眼，“我看你们船上洗面奶就很缺。”说着便拿起好几大瓶放进推车里。

“我又不是你，靠脸吃饭，还那么讲究。”加隆虽然嘴上反驳，但还是不自觉地摸了摸脸，心想自己的肤质真有那么糟糕？这个小动作恰好被米罗看到，虽然口罩遮住了大半张脸，但加隆依然从他的眼睛里看出他在偷笑，于是故意做了个凶恶的表情瞪回去。

采购完毕后，担心被粉丝认出来的撒加和米罗先上了车，加隆把东西放进后备箱。正当他合上箱盖时，突然觉得背后似乎有人一直充满敌意地盯着他，长年在船上工作养成的超强危机意识让他警惕地回过头，视线正好和一个陌生的红发男人撞在一起。那人愣了一下，然后猛地从口袋里掏出一把折叠刀朝着他冲过来，加隆见势不妙，立即侧身躲过了这突如其来的一击。

“加隆！”从后视镜里看到弟弟遭袭的撒加迅速开门下车，米罗也紧随其后。

袭击者来回打量着两人，似乎对又冒出一个“撒加”颇感惊讶，不过，他凶恶的目光很快转移到了撒加旁边的米罗身上，然后挥刀向两人扑了过去。撒加立刻挡在米罗身前，不料米罗却一把将他推回车里并关上了车门。眼见那人举着锋利白刃的手臂已经落下，米罗死死抓住了他的手腕，加隆从后方将他拦腰抓住，三两下按倒在地。

闹市发生这样的事件，目标还是著名影星，立刻引起了巨大的骚动。为了防止不必要的麻烦，在警察赶到后，撒加选择了去警局而不是直接在现场做笔录。而在调查中发现，袭击他们的男子正是那个id为“红鹿”的网民，他是一个狂热的卡妙粉丝，因为不满米罗疏远自己的偶像反而和撒加越走越近，所以蓄意在网上造谣抹黑，还计划袭击两人，结果误把加隆当成了撒加。

 

“你刚才为什么把我推到车里？知不知道有多危险？那人是冲着你来的！”加隆本以为撒加回家后会说几句类似劫后余生的肉麻话安慰一下差点被伤到的米罗，不料向来稳重冷静的哥哥却蹦出来这么一句。

“我怎么知道，”米罗扭过头，“我以为他想砍你来着。”

撒加看起来是真的生气了：“那你留在外面干什么？加隆以前是大区的空手道冠军，三个人一起上都不是他的对手，你一个只跟着动作指导学过的初学者添什么乱，以为是拍戏么！知不知道我有多担心！”

加隆愣住了。小时候出于好玩，他们两兄弟练过好几年的空手道，撒加虽然不像他那么乐在其中，经常参加各种比赛，但黑带的水平也不是盖的，应付一般的小贼绰绰有余。他以为米罗是有着充分的自信才会选择推开撒加的，没想到根本不是这样。

他无法确定自己在那种情况下会不会做出相同的反应，他突然对这个一直被自己看不起的人刮目相看。

“撒加，你有完没完，”加隆出声打破了两人互不相让的局面，“米罗还不是为了你，现在大家都没事不就行了么，你这人怎么这么难伺候！”

米罗意外地看向加隆，加隆只是拍了拍他的肩，然后便往楼上走去：“你们两个想吵架也好打架也好随便你们，我收拾东西去。”

留在客厅里的两人僵持着沉默了一会儿，撒加走上前把米罗揽入怀中。感受到他混乱的心跳，米罗闷闷地开口：“你要我道歉可以，但如果再发生这种事，我还是会这么做的。”

过了很久，撒加才终于开口：“我要让艾俄洛斯好好教教你怎么打架。”

 

加隆回船那天，撒加和米罗一起送他去码头。撒加爱操心的老毛病又犯了，不停地嘱咐他要注意安全不要被喝醉的女游客骚扰等等等等，米罗在一旁捂着嘴笑得不行。

“撒加你真啰嗦，怎么有人受得了你。”加隆开始考虑下次上岸是不是应该回爸妈家，说不定还能清静一点。米罗坏笑着说：“认命吧，他只对你啰嗦。”

“哼，”加隆顿时觉得有些郁闷，“米罗，你是我第二个信得过的圈里人，我哥就交给你了，虽然他是个戏霸、自说自话、什么事情都要管……”看到撒加头上的黑线越来越多，加隆觉得反击得已经差不多了，“……总之替我看好他。”说完给了两人一个拥抱，然后潇洒地挥了挥手，消失在入口处的人群中。

走进宿舍后加隆拉开行李箱，意外地发现最上面多了一小盒南瓜蛋糕。这是万圣节那几天撒加的新作品之一，他觉得特别好吃结果差点一个人吃光，看来是趁他不在的时候撒加偷偷塞进去的。加隆笑了出来，小心地把东西放在桌上。

“下次休假果然还是去撒加的别墅吧。”


End file.
